


The long awaited wedding night

by Sweetanco



Category: Free!
Genre: Arabian AU, Basically PWP, Haruka is a little shit, Long Shot, M/M, Makoto goes along kinda, Smut, basically the two of them are cockblocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited day had finally come upon the kingdoms of Azraq and Akhdar. Today they would celebrate their alliances via the marriage of their respective heirs. A very important day for everyone involved for sure, although the meaning was completely different for the two princes.<br/>For Haruka and Makoto this day marked countdown toward their long awaited nuptial night. It had finally started.</p><p>Written for the MakoHaru AU event on tumblr- Day 1: Splash Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long awaited wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm super late for this prompt but I'm only now having time to catch up with the prompts. This is based on the Splash free ending Arabian AU with some divergence. I had fun with writing this piece... kind of. Anyway have fun reading!

A big day was upon the kingdom of Azraq, a day marking its official alliance with the kingdom of Akhdar.

Azraq, also known as “the kingdom of scholars and sapphire”, was a country whose economy rested on its minerals trades. The arid climate had made it impossible for the kingdom to feed itself from its own soil. Their saving grace had come with the discovery that the soil, while not cultivable, was rich in high quality minerals among which their sapphire, the rare blue gemstone the country had become famous for. Exchanging those rare minerals had helped develop and feed the country.

Akhdar, also known as “the kingdom of braves and natural life”, was a country whose economy rested on its agriculture primarily. While the kingdom had started out as a simple nomad village in the desert, it had all changed when a natural spring appeared right in its center. Over the years, that water source had grown to become a big river, providing water and rich soil to the villagers. With the prospect of more food and water came the attacks and attempt to take over the village and the favorable spot. Defending their territory became a necessity for the people there, prompting them to raise strong young and feed off any oppressor. Under Akhdar, the village had grown into a kingdom when the nomads begun to welcome their more peaceful neighbors within their territory. It was only under the current King, Makram, that the kingdom had started opening his country to trading, in  quest of more development.

Harún, King of Azraq came to learn about the Akhdar kingdom while trading in the region. Intrigued, he had sent a delegation to Akhdar hoping to learn more about the country. The first meeting had proven interesting and the next one after it, even more so. It didn't take long for the two kings to pay visits to each other in person and decide on an alliance based not only on free trade but also exchange of knowledge. While Azraq scholars could help with their quest for development, Akhdar would provide food and also fertile land to help the other kingdom. The two countries would become one, their citizens the other citizens, their warriors fighting for the same cause.

As required by the custom such alliances were usually the product of a union between royal families. Consequently, after the two queens gave birth to boys only weeks apart, the Kings agreed on having them marry. The arrangement included a provision that the marriage needed to happen for political reasons yet each prince would be free to have their own consort if they could not love each other. Fortunately for all, the clause proved unnecessary. The young princes grew fond of each other and gave their full consent to the marriage.

Now, the long awaited day had finally come. Prince Haruka, son of Harún and Naira of Azraq would wed Prince Makoto, son of Makram and Tahira of Akhdar. On this day, their families and kingdoms would be officially united. But for the two princes this day would mark something different, more important: the countdown toward their nuptial night would really be starting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The main capital of Azraq was  filled with life and anticipation as people awaited the royal wedding impatiently. The city streets were loud, packed with people, citizen and guests from other kingdoms alike. Decorations were floating everywhere, most of them blue and green in color to honor the two kingdom flags. 

Inside the palace the preparations were almost done, the princes ready. Waiting in his room for the escorting body supposed to lead him to his betrothed, prince Haruka stood by the window and watched the activity beyond the palace walls. People sure were being loud today. He ran his fingers along the gemstones adorning his wedding outfit. For his big day, his mother had chosen to make him wear one of the traditional wedding clothes. The light blue trousers and long sleeves top he wore were made of the finest silk, each adorning their fair share of gemstone of various colors. The gemstones had been embroidered in swirling patterns along the sleeves of his top as well as on the back-and-front deep v necks. The same swirling patterns could be found along the waistband and hem of his pants. The gemstones had also been used to make the intricate threads of his anklets as well as the crown like headwear finishing up his attire.

The Azraq prince walked back to his mirror and looked at his reflection again. He could admit the wedding attire looked good on him despite his sour mood.

Haruka had always hated being fussed over by people, the same way he couldn’t stand wearing too many clothes. Though he understood that his birthright had pretty much guaranteed him both of those things, it didn’t stop him from being unhappy with it all. The preparation before wedding had made him suffer through some of his least favorite activities and more. There had been way too many people fussing all over him for one. Starting with his mother, Makoto’s mother, the royal tailors of both kingdom, their respective servants, both queens again etc… Then it was time for the the try-outs, which pretty much meant having the royal tailors cover him up in layers upon layers of fabrics in their attempt to find the one that suited his skin tone best. As if that hadn’t been irritating enough, he also had had to deal with the perpetual reminders for him to keep still. He had to keep a straight face while the traditional powder and kohl were applied to his face. He shouldn’t move an inch while the artists were marking his body with his new family symbol. He had to keep still while his body was sized up, his measurements taken for his clothes.It had been … unpleasant to say the least.

One of the very few things Haruka felt a bit happy about in all of this was the Akhdar symbol drawn on both of his hands, to show which family he was marrying into. Makoto would also wear the Azraq symbol somewhere on him, although it would be different for him. In Azraq, the married couple received their kingdom tattoos in different places. Following that tradition, with Haruka getting his on both hands it was a certainty Makoto would receive his on other parts of his body. Unless of course, the Akhdar people had a different set of traditions. 

_But with my luck, I'm willing to bet they’ll place his tattoos in places I can’t touch without it being seen as inappropriate._

At the thought, Haruka felt his earlier irritation come back in full. Both his and Makoto’s families had agreed upon having not one but two wedding ceremonies. The Azraq kingdom would hold the first one, in honor of his father, King Harún, making the first step toward the alliance. Then the kingdom of Akhdar would hold their own as well and keep the future husbands over for the nuptial night and following week. No touching was allowed until after both ceremonies.

Haruka had thought that since he and Makoto had gone ahead and fallen for each other without knowing about the marriage arrangement beforehand, their families would have given them a special treatment. There was nothing of the sort. Instead of being happy the princes facilitated the union between kingdoms, their families had not only assigned them chaperons to make sure the soon-to-be-husbands stayed true to the tradition of intimacy after marriage, they had also extended the marriage ceremony. They would both have to wait another four weeks or more to finally be able to touch each other freely. The trip back to Akhdar was almost four weeks long and it was a given that with their parents sticking to traditions, the princes wouldn’t even be allowed to travel together.

_This is another kind of torture for the body and mind._

Haruka scowled some more. This whole ‘marriage and protocol’ thing was insufferable. They were no longer boys but 21 years-old men, adults with lots of pent up desires. Growing up and wanting each other without ever having the opportunity to touch had made this hard on them both. He had known Makoto since he was 7 years old and had finally come to terms with his feelings for him at 16. Yet they had to wait until 17 for their first kiss, 19 for the second and 20 for their third one. All kisses had been stolen while the 'guardians of their virtue' were busy elsewhere. Frustration didn’t begin to cover how the Azraq prince felt at this point.

It had gotten to the point where Haruka’s imagination would run rampant the moment he saw his husband-to-be. Sometimes, just with the mention of his name. Tall, tanned and broad shouldered Makoto. He couldn’t count the number of times he had dreamed of touching Makoto’s body, the rippling muscles hidden behind the clothes. His childhood friend had always attracted him, even when Haruka hadn't clearly understood his feelings. Of course, assisting to some of Makoto’s warrior training hadn’t helped – in Akhdar, the male and female warriors would only wear the bare minimum of clothes in order to facilitate practice.

The passionate but short moment they had shared at 19 with their second kiss had also not helped either.

“We need to endure this a little while longer. It will all be worth it in the end, Haru. Think about us, think about the freedom from being watched over and think about Araxie.”

‘I want you more than I care about swimming in your river now’, had been on the back of Haruka’s mind when Makoto had whispered the encouraging words to him. But then they were kissing again after so long and nothing else had mattered to him. The prince closed his eyes, vividly remembering Makoto's smell, the way his solid arms had felt around him, the feel of those large hands on his body especially when they slid down his back to …

The hard knock on the door made Haruka jump and he looked guiltily in that direction.

“My Prince, it is time.” The voice belonged to one of his personal guard.

Haruka got up and glanced again at his reflection. He smiled slightly and nodded to himself. There was really nothing to feel guilty about, not when thinking about his future husband, whether innocently or not, always seemed to put him in a better mood. A flush and a slightly dazed expression would be considered a better mood than a scowling and irritated one. Resolutely, Haruka went to the door feeling calmer and opened it.

Escorted by his guards, Haruka found the subject of his thoughts and the two Kings waiting in the large vestibule before the grand hall. His eyes looked appreciatively at the green outfit the other prince was wearing. His sleeveless top, long enough to come above the knee, was covering the matching pants. Unlike Haruka’s gemstone covered outfit, his had been weaved through with gold like threads around the seams. His turban held the same gold threads but had a light blue sapphire encrusted in the middle of it. Haruka was surprised when he noticed the emplacement chosen for the other prince tattoos. Makoto wore the symbol of the Azraq kingdom not only on his left upper-arm but also on the right side of his face, cheek and neck. The black laced with golden green tattoo on his skin made a nice contrast against his tanned skin and the clothes. It also gave him a dangerous air.

Haruka liked it and wondered if he would have to thank Queen Tahira for this later. His childhood friend, soon-to-be husband, looked strikingly handsome and his hands itched to touch. The deliberate once over he got in return and the intense expression on the other prince's face told him the feelings were mutual. Haruka vowed to himself that he would find a way later. For now, he just joined everyone and the group proceeded to the grand hall.

 

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

The wedding ceremony went without problems and the husbands exchanged their vows in front of their families, their people and the ambassadors from other kingdoms. In the evening, everyone found themselves in the banquet hall, where soft pillows and low tables decorated for the occasion awaited. The two royal families took their place on the dais raised for them, leaving the center to the newly married couple. Unbeknownst to everyone, the two princes joined hands the moment they were seated, using their hands as a way to keep in touch but also communicate with each other from time to time. It led to some questioning looks when one of them would laugh a little too loud at times but no one was the wiser.

Once the formalities were done with – congratulation speeches and gifts offering – the festivities really started. Makoto and Haruka were asked to feed each other when the food came in, to do the honors. Of course, Haruka took his time enjoying the salted fish Makoto fed him with bare fingers. The prince could see the way his husband focused on his mouth and how the green eyes darkened when he sucked lightly on fingers between his lips. Haruka was certain he had a similar expression on when he fed Makoto right after and felt the flick of the warm tongue against his fingers.

After dinner, the tables were pushed aside for the dancing part of the evening. Of course the newlyweds yet again opened the ball – very reluctantly on both parts – soon followed by their respective families then the other guests. As they moved against each other, Haruka looked around them and noticed that their chaperons were busy drinking wine their parents got lost in the crowd dancing. A little plan popped in his mind and the prince waited, bidding his time. When the party was in full swing and everyone around them too distracted elsewhere, he pressed his husband's hand as a signal and their eyes met. Makoto’s eyes widened, realizing what Haruka was about to do. Then the Azraq prince turned away and swiftly made his way out of the dancing crowd. He knew his husband would follow him. One at a time, they made their way out of the ceremony hall. Haruka guided Makoto to one of the dark corridors in another wing, not far from the main hall. They would be far enough that they could have some alone time but not so far that they couldn’t return before anyone noticed their absence. Just a few minutes, it was all he wanted.

Haruka went into one of the curtained alcoves alongside the corridor and waited for his husband with baited breath. It didn’t take long for a hand to open the curtain and for the other prince to come inside.

“Haru…” Makoto didn't finish the sentence and Haruka couldn't tell whether his tone was reprimanding or not. The alcove was also too dark for him to read his face.

“I know you’re going to talk about being patient again but- ah!” Haruka started but gasped when he was pressed up against a solid chest.

“You’re such a tease.” Makoto said in a quiet voice before he kissed him.

Unlike the kiss they had exchanged during the ceremony, this one was passionate from the get go. Haruka could only feel at first. Makoto had never kissed him like this. He took his mouth like a starved man, his tongue sweeping in deep to taste him, their teeth clashing against each other at times. The grip he had on the back of his neck was as strong as the kiss was ravaging. Haruka had to remember to breathe under the assault, a warm sensation settling in his belly.

_At least now you’re honest._

Pressing himself harder against Makoto, Haruka kissed back, exploring his lover’s mouth with all the pent up frustration he had kept in over the years. He gave back as good as he got.  His hands went to trace the Azraq tattoos on Makoto’s face and arm, the proof that his husband was wearing his mark. Satisfaction went through him and he left out a soft humming sound.

Soon their hands were all over each other. Haruka was displeased when his hands couldn’t find an opening to touch his lover body aside from his arms and face. His top was too long and the fabric seemed to be the type to get easily crumpled. Makoto had none of those issues. The deep V-neck in Haruka’s top allowed him to sneak a hand in. Haruka gasped when he felt the warm hand slide over his chest, caressing the skin underneath. Callused fingers grazed over one nipple then the other. Breaking the kiss, the Azraq prince took a deep breath as this time the nimble fingers pinched the little bud before playing with it. He moaned at the electrifying sensation the action caused.

“That was... It felt good! Do it again!”

Obliging him, Makoto's fingers grazed over his nipples again, teasing them until Haruka's knees felt wobbly under him. The feeling of something hard against his back made him realize he was pressed against the wall with his lover towering over him. Makoto's mouth went to work on Haruka’s exposed neck biting, licking and sucking as much skin as he could get to. Haruka bent his head to the side, loving the attention and wanting more of it. He could feel Makoto's trembling body against him, his raspy pants and breath against his heated skin. His husband was as excited as he was. 

_I want to touch him so much! Why care about the stupid creases? We'll say he got them while dancing._

Deftly his hands went back to work on Makoto’s top, pulling it back up until they were covering the pants underneath anymore. A pleased sound left him when he felt skin under the top, fingers raking over the tight abs. The shudder he felt in the big body in front of him encouraged him to slide his hands down and press it against the good size lump he had felt in there since they had started kissing. A shiver ran through the both of them this time as Haruka started to fondle and stroke Makoto's shaft to full hardness through his pants.

“Haru… don’t…” He heard his lover whimper against his throat but knew the other man wasn’t exactly against it when he pressed harder against his hand. It would be just like Makoto to have a need versus reason fight right at that moment. Haruka wanted none of that.

“It’s been so long! We both want this.” Grabbing the hand Makoto had kept in his hair so far, Haruka guided it to his own pants and pressed his hand there. “See?.” He knew his lover would be able to feel his own erected cock there and his skin broke in goosebumps, anticipating what would happen next. A soft gasp left him when his lover immediately started massaging him and his hips rolled against the caress.

“We’re going to be caught.” The Akhdar prince said but never stopped.

“I don’t care.” Haruka slipped a hand inside Makoto’s pants and smiled when he heard his husband deep breath intake. His heart rate picked up with the feeling of hot skin there. He eagerly but anxiously slid a hand down, his body anticipating the moment his hand would soon grab Makoto’s hot…

“Prince Haruka! Prince Makoto!”

“Where have they gone?”

Makoto and Haruka jumped at the unknown voices. People were already looking for them. Haruka wanted to keep going at least for bit, they wouldn't think about looking here at first. But then he heard the feminine voices that were coming down the hall and went as still as Makoto did.

“Maybe they’re not here.” Queen Tahira, Makoto’s mother, said pensively.

“I’m sure they are. I know Haruka, the boy wouldn’t go too far and those alcoves would be the first place he would think to hide from prying eyes. This is just like this child.”

Haruka almost grunted in displeasure when he heard his mother voice too. She knew him way too well. It looked like their private time together had come to an end too soon. As always. Above him he could hear Makoto shuddering breath intake and his whispered “why now?” complaint . Haruka smiled to himself despite his annoyance. Yes, Makoto had been into this stolen moment as much as he had. His plan had worked much better than he had thought. If only they could have another moment to themselves before they traveled back to Akhdar. If only.

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

Was this torture or were the gods paying him back for all the dirty thoughts he had nourished for Haruka over the years? Makoto wasn’t sure. But it certainly felt like it.

It had been four weeks since the two princes had gotten married in Azraq. Three weeks since the trip to Akhdar started. The royal caravan was entering its 4th week traveling. An uneventful trip so far. As expected, the two princes had been confined to separate cars surrounded by their parents and guardians. The contact between them had been limited to the rare times the caravan stopped.

With their situation, Makoto had thought he was handling everything well so far. The frustration of not being able to be together with Haruka as soon as the wedding was over. The fact that he still hadn’t been able to kiss his husband since the wedding day. While he kept on counting the days until their journey was over, Makoto kept on reminding himself that it would soon all be over. In a few days Haruka and he would belong to each other in soul and flesh. He only needed patience and keeping away from too much temptation. IT had worked fine for him so far. 

But then why did Queen Naira have to remember a sacred spring in this region? According to the old sayings, the newlyweds were to request the gods blessing when they came upon one and of course both families had jumped on the reminder. As he walked toward the sacred oasis with Haruka next to him, guards and chaperons surrounding them on each sides, Makoto thought that this had to be some form of divine punishment indeed.

Punishment for wanting Haruka since the moment he became aware of what sexual desire meant.

Punishment for the stolen kisses.

Punishment for that moment in the alcove on the night of their wedding.

Punishment for how his mind had replayed that moment over and over in his head, his fantasies running wild and more graphic overtime. He would even get erections at the most inopportune times.

It had to be punishment or else no one would have expected him to stay calm while they both stood naked in water. He was no holy man. Of course with his rigorous training, he was expected to have control over his body and mind. That included his passions and desires. But it was meaningless when it came to the boy he had spent years yearning for. It was already hard for him to keep focus when Haruka was near. Now, with the prospect of them being naked in front of each other, his mind kept coming up with scenarios that could play out in the spring. Like how a wet Haruka would look, spread on -

_No, no, no. This is a sacred moment. We will only be there for the blessing._

Makoto shook his head vigorously. He need to stop with his impure thoughts. He glanced at Haruka and met intense blue eyes stare. To other people, his husband's expression might have looked pretty focused, probably making him look like he was very serious about praying to the gods. They wouldn't have been wrong except for the fact that Makoto knew, that Haruka focus wasn't so much on their duty as it was on doing something completely indecent. 

‘I’m going to try something with you’.

Makoto could read this very clearly on his husband’s face and he did his best not to let his thoughts run wild. He couldn’t let anything happen. Nothing would happen despite the self-assurance in Haruka’s steps or the mischievous smile on his face.

They arrived at the palm trees surrounding the small spring and Makoto was surprised when only the two of them kept moving forward. Their guards, even the chaperons, stayed behind them. He frowned.

“Only the newlyweds are supposed to advance to the spring.” Haruka explained in a calm voice and Makoto swallowed hard, understanding then why Haruka looked confident. He had known it all before hand.

“Try not to look so tense.”

“Haru, whatever you’re trying to do -”

“You worry too much, Makoto.”

Resolutely, Haruka grabbed his hand, and guided him down the dune leading to the spring. Without so much as a back glance, Haruka took his clothes off quickly and entered the water. Makoto stood there transfixed, his eyes feasting upon Haruka’s naked form. The Azraq prince had grown, his body filling out in all of the right places. His body was now all slender but with defined muscles. Makoto's hands twitched with the desire to touch the pale yet tantalizing body in front of him.

“Focus. You can do this. Remember training.”

Closing his eyes, the Akhdar prince counted to 3 before he shed his own clothes and followed his husband. He walked to the center of the spring, knowing that they were supposed to stand there facing each other while they joined hands. He moved into position, feeling Haruka’s heated eyes on him.

“We’re supposed to stand here and -”

“You’ve gotten really muscular Makoto. Muscular everywhere.”

Makoto coughed a little and did his best to turn a serious face toward the swimming prince.

“Come on, Haru. Let’s not waste time. The earliest we can finish here, the earliest we can resume the trip back home.”

“You’re right… ” Haruka swam toward him until he was close and then stood so they were facing each other. The water moved around their waists in little waves as they looked into each other eyes. Makoto extended his hand to Haruka, expecting him to take it. But he didn't. Instead, Haruka wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his fingers lightly caressing the skin at the back of his neck. 

“Let’s not waste time when we don’t have much.” Haruka promptly kissed him after that. Despite his surprise, Makoto’s body reacted instinctively to the feeling of naked and wet flesh against his. Haruka's nude body was touching his. His shaft filled, growing to half-mast between them. When he tried protesting again, it only resulted in him opening up for Haruka’s sneaky tongue.

_We shouldn’t do this! This spring is sacred!_

With a soft grunt Makoto started kissing back. Gripping his lover's pale hips, he brought their naked bodies closer for more friction. His hands wandered down Haruka’s back, caressing whatever bit of skin they could find until they finally reached the low of his back. He hesitated a bit before his hand finally grabbed onto the firm mound of his lover's butt. Haruka moaned and grabbed Makoto’s butt in turn, without much hesitation. Encouraged, Makoto did the same then softly started to knead the supple flesh, enjoying the way it felt in his hand and the little gasps his lover was letting out every now and then.

_I need to put a stop to this before it’s too late._

Abandoning his initial target, Haruka's hands traced a slow path from Makoto’s chest, lightly playing with his nipples before they continued to his abdomen and beyond. The Akhdar prince threw his head back in pleasure when the hesitant fingers close around his erected cock under water.

“We can’t be loud, Makoto.” After whispering those words, Haruka went to kiss and lick a nipple, then the next. Under the water, his hand was pumping his lover’s cock steadily, alternating between long and short strokes, sometimes playing with the blunt head. Makoto bucked at the combined sensation of mouth and hand on him. The movement drove his cock in Haruka’s hand, prompting him to tighten his hold around it. Makoto bit his lips to stop from moaning too loud. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. Of course he had gotten acquainted with the pleasure he could get with his hand as he grew up. But it was nothing compared to the pleasure he was getting from Haruka's touch.

“Does it feel good? I can feel your member expanding.” Haruka asked the question with baited breath, as if reading his lover’s thoughts right then.

"You’re … big. Bigger than I thought." Makoto kept thrusting in the caressing hand, extremely turned on by Haruka’s words. He sounded both amazed and curious and Makoto thought the combination was sexy. Remembering Haruka's question, he thought hard, trying to focus his scattered thoughts.

“Yeah… It feels great Haru. You too…”

He slipped a hand between them, took hold of his lover's cock and started stroking. Haruka let out a quiet moan, attracting Makoto’s attention on his plump and rosy lips. Bending back down, he bit on them before kissing him again, enjoying his taste yet again. Before long, their hands had picked on speed, their movements facilitated by the water around them. They would both contract or release their holds on each other depending on how they were being touched in turn. They never stopped kissing, absorbing each other grunts and groans as they both approached the breaking point.

“Makoto… So close…” Haruka moaned in between their kisses.

‘Me too’ Makoto would have answered if he hadn’t been busy kissing his husband over and over again. Instead he pumped Haruka faster, wanting him to reach completion as he felt himself close to climax. Haruka almost immediately did the same for him, increasing his pace even more. Around them the water was making little splashing noises with their movements. Makoto reached his peak first, groaning into Haruka’s mouth as he came. The hand he had kept on his husband’s ass cheek so far slipped right in the crease hidden in there, and Haruka gasped into their kiss.  Makoto could feel the cock in his hand pulse as his lover let go. They both kept milking each other until they were both standing against each other, trying to catch their breath.

As they came down from their high, Makoto came back to his senses, remembering where they were and what they had done. He was still to out of breath  to be completely horrified. But he signed, disappointed in his lack of restraint. 

_We’re going to be cursed. I’m sorry. I’ll be sure to pray to you every day and beg for forgiveness. I'm so sorry.  
_

“I told you not to worry, didn’t I?”

“But Haru, we…”

“This isn’t a sacred spring.” That stopped Makoto short.

“What?”

Haruka smiled and leaned up for one last kiss before he swam back to the shore. Makoto watched him go surprised, part of him attempting to stir to life again as he took in Haruka slightly flushed body.

“What does that mean, Haru?” He asked after reaching the shore behind the other prince. Haruka calmly finished dressing up before he turned to face Makoto again, his face still somewhat flushed but his expression back to its usual one.

“This was never a sacred spring. Mother only said it was to give us some private time. So we’re not getting cursed or anything.”

“What? But … how?”

“I told her I wanted a bit more time with you. She said she understood.” Haruka let a shocked Makoto absorb his words. “Hurry, we need to go.”

Makoto put his clothes back on again, still surprised by what Haruka had told him. He couldn’t believe Queen Naira would go along with her son’s scheme. But at least that meant they hadn’t done anything bad. As it turned out, this was never a curse but a blessing and Makoto let out a short laugh.

 

 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 

The rest of their trip was relatively uneventful - if they could count the knowing glances the Queens had toward their sons. They arrived in the Akhdar capital four days later, too tired to fully participate in the welcome back party thrown in honor of the newlyweds and the return of their King and Queen. Ran and Ren, first princess and second prince of Akhdar had stayed behind for the first wedding. King Makram had felt it was safer to let them here while he was gone with the Queen and first Prince. The twins were very happy their parents and brother had come back and didn't fail to show it. They wouldn't stop talking, especially to Haruka whom hey had always loved as much as they did their own brother. They also had Makoto and Haruka run around the palace with them until their mother reprimanded them. With his siblings around, Makoto had caught up faster on everything that had gone on in the capital for the almost 5 months he had been away.

The Akhdar wedding ceremony was held some days later. This time around the two princes felt much more relaxed than they had in Azraq. That first experience at the spring had somewhat cooled them down while waiting for their final ceremony. Makoto felt more focused and less agitated and he could tell Haruka felt the same. It was also fact that Their wedding clothes felt more relaxing this time around. Makoto particularly liked the way Haruka’s top left a good half of his torso naked. His did too. For this ceremony, they had gotten the symbol of their kingdom tattooed front and back. Their respective kingdom symbol was drawn on their abdomen, the one they were part after the marriage at the lower part of their back. Makoto particularly liked the way the Akhdar tattoo looked on Haruka's hips.

Sitting at the banquet later that night, the prince watched as his siblings dragged their new ‘brother’ from one side of the hall to the other. They even had him dancing with each of them, then all 3 of them together. Haruka had complied with them, from time to time throwing a glance in Makoto’s direction which could have meant anything from ‘help me’ to ‘why not you too’. Makoto smiled as he turned his attention to his mother, stealing her away from his dad for a dance. He did the same thing with the other Queen later while Haruka danced with his mother.  

The husbands were finally allowed to retire to their private chamber late into the night. Makoto didn’t miss the flash of excitement and anxiousness on Haruka’s face when they were finally allowed to leave. Alone. He swallowed hard as he took his husband hand and led him away from the festivities. He could feel Haruka’s surprise when instead of moving further in the palace they moved outside. Quietly, they took a small path through the royal garden until they had reached a retired beach behind the palace. The expression on Haruka’s face when he realized where they were made Makoto both happy and rather proud of himself. He had worked hard to create this isolated spot in prevision of Haruka finally being able to swim in their river as a citizen.

“Araxie!”

His blue eyes shone in happiness, closely resembling the way the crystal blue water of the river was shining under the moonlight. Haruka shed his clothes quickly and dived in the clear water. He came back up minutes later, his body gliding swiftly in the water as he swam.

Watching him, the Akhdar prince could remember the first time he had seen Haruka swim at the palace. He remembered how he had immediately thought that Haruka would fit right swim right here, in this beautiful. It had felt like this was where Haruka belonged and the way Haruka had immediately wanted to go for a dive in the river, the first time he came to visit Akhdar, had only stressed that idea in him. Unfortunately, Akhdar traditions only allowed citizens of the kingdom to enter in the river, preventing Haruka from ever doing so. His now husband had been so obsessed with the river, he had felt necessary to mention it when he had agreed to marry him. The memory of the other adults' shocked face made Makoto laugh heartily.

“What are you doing over there, laughing to yourself?” Makoto opened his eyes to see that Haruka had come back toward him and was now floating in the water closer to the shore.

“Nothing much. I was thinking about letting you enjoy the first love of your life, just as promised.”

Haruka said nothing in return and instead dived again, disappearing from the surface. Smiling, Makoto went to retrieve the small basket the servants had left there much earlier. Inside were the scented oils and a large blanket, Makoto had prepared for the night. After spreading the blanket on the sand, Makoto took out some of his favorite bottles.

“Eh. So I see you’re very eager about tonight.”

Makoto started a little and turned to find Haruka right behind him. He immediately flushed, both at the implications Haruka was making and because of vision his naked, wet and tattooed body offered to his eyes.

“It’s not like that. This was just…”

“So are you saying that you weren’t looking forward to this night?”

“Of course not. I’ve been waiting for this night for a long time.” Haruka sat next to him, not caring about his nudity. His body was glistening under the moon, with water and… Makoto’s nose twitched at the familiar smell. “I see mother got to you with the scented oils.”

Haruka nodded. “She made me bath in them and then had the servant apply this one on me. Seems it only reacts to water.”

Haruka looked at himself as he said that. Makoto didn't say it out loud but he liked this look better. Haruka's body was glistening more from the oil than the water, but the combination of both on his body was stunning. Haruka glanced at Makoto for a few seconds then smiled slightly as he began to explore the basket. He would open the bottles one after the other until he reached one that made him stop. Makoto didn’t miss the slight flush on Haruka’s face at that moment. 

“Oh that’s the one.”

“The one?”

In answer Haruka pushed the bottle under Makoto’s nose. “The one I used on me.”

“That’s not the one I’m smelling on you though”.

“I said the one I used. I wear two different oils. The one chosen by the Queen, I have on me.” Haruka used his hand on him to illustrate, allowing it to slowly glide from his arms to his chest. Makoto followed the movement with interest, feeling his body grow warm all over and his pulse accelerated. Haruka looked so seductive right then. “And…”

“And?” Makoto wasn’t sure if it was the way Haruka looked at him right then, with those half lidded eyes and his flushing skin. Or if it was his slight change in position to indicate his butt. The fact remained that his heart felt like it was beating its way out of his body through his throat.

“The one you just smelled is the one I chose. It's in- I have it inside...me.” Haruka was thoroughly blushing then but he still turned over and grabbed Makoto’s hand. “Want to feel for yourself? It was my first time putting something inside me and I’m not sure…”

Haruka came up on all four, offering the view of his backside to his husband behind him. Makoto felt breathless, so lightheaded that he was thinking he would pass out before his hand ever made its way to the tempting vision in front of him. He had touched Haruka’s butt in the spring, kept the memory of how it felt under his hand, had dreamed of doing it again. But looking at it firsthand, thinking about his lover experimentally preparing himself on his own, knowing he was about to touch this part of him even more intimately made Makoto's body grow hot all.

He sat there for a while, transfixed by the sight until Haruka looked back at him again, expression clearly expectant. Hesitantly, his hand moved to one of the soft looking mound and kneaded it slowly. When Haruka let out a sigh, Makoto came closer bringing his other hand to join the first. He kept kneading the pale flesh, unable to tear his away from the way the two globes of flesh moved under. He couldn’t resist nipping at the skin, one skin after the other and felt pleased with the way his lover would gasp then.

“Makoto… Inside… Now.”

Swallowing loudly, the young prince spread the soft mound revealing the crease in between. His eyes were instantly riveted on the puckered opening in wonder. It looked so small... tight. Experimentally, he ran his fingers over it once, twice and watched it flutter.

“Is this… Is this okay?” Makoto asked a trembling Haruka as he kept rubbing at the small ring with one finger. The loud moan when his finger finally breached the opening made him pushed his finger inside slowly. Haruka immediately clamped down on the invading finger and dropped the top of his body on the blanket.

“Haru, are you okay?”

“Yeah… it’s fine. It feels weird but okay. Keep going Makoto.”

Nodding to himself, Makoto took his finger out before pushing it back in again. He did it a few times over until he was sure Haruka was okay. He marveled at the tightness surrounding his finger, thinking of how it would feel to have his cock inside. The thought made his erected member twitch in anticipation.

“Mako… Ah! Makoto another… you can add another – ah!”

Despite saying that, Makoto could feel him clench when he added the second finger. It made him stop, but his lover pushed back, encouraging him.

“Oil… use more of it.”

In his excitement, Makoto fumbled with the bottle a few times before he could pour some of the scented liquid on his fingers. He then slowly re-inserted one finger  inside the snug ring, quickly followed by another. After a few minute, Haruka had relaxed enough that he was again thrusting back to meet the invading fingers. Makoto dropped his other hand between Haruka’s legs to stroke his cock in time with the thrusting fingers inside him. His lover groaned loudly, showing his appreciation.

“Another one. Add another one.”

“Haru…”

“I need to be stretched… enough for- oh! …  when you get inside me.”

This time Makoto made sure to add more oil before inserting the third finger. Haruka tensed only slightly before his body went back to the relaxed way it was before. On one upward thrust, Makoto felt his fingers touch something inside his lover that had him begging for more. With a new level of concentration, Makoto went around stretching his fingers and trying to pinpoint that spot again.

“Yes, there! Again, Makoto! Please!” Haruka delighted shout rang in the silent night.

Makoto didn’t think he could last long with the hot scene in front of him and the the way Haruka's body grasped his fingers tight. Makoto could feel his own member throb and twitch with need.

“Haru I don’t think that I can wait any longer…”

“Me neither… I’m so close! Inside… I want to feel you inside me!”

Without wasting any more time, the young prince took of his clothes and positioned himself behind his lover. At the very last minute, he remembered to pour some oil on his shaft like he did for fingers. As his hand gripped Haruka’s hips, he saw the Akhdar symbol at the top of Haruka’s butt and bent down to kiss it.

“Makoto…”

“You’re mine.”

“You’re mine too.” Makoto dropped another kiss on the mark before he got back up.

“Here I come, Haru”.

He gently pushed against the pink ring, watching it twitch as the head of his cock popped inside. The vision alone made him feel like he would be coming any minute now. But under him Haruka body grew tense and Makoto stopped, only moving when his lover seemed okay.  They repeated the same circle of progressing, stopping and progressing again until Makoto had bottomed out inside Haruka, both of them breathing harshly. Makoto did his best to stay still, trying not to think on the tightening flesh surrounded his shaft or his desire to thrust madly in. He focused on his lover labored breathing, talking to him in a patient voice, inviting him to relax until Haruka seemed fine enough that he could move.

His thrusts started out slow and deep. He would pull out almost completely before he pushed back in again. Thoughtfully, Makoto reached down and started pumping away at his lover semi hard cock. It took a little while but Haruka finally relaxed enough that Makoto could move inside him easier. Very soon, Haruka  was participating in their lovemaking, pushing back every time Makoto thrust back in. Little by little they picked up the pace, finding a tempo that fit them both. Following Haruka’s pleasured filled sighs Makoto would angle himself so he could hit that pleasure spot inside him. The way Haruka's inside kept contracting around him as he nailed his gland also made his toes curl in pleasure. Between the snug fit on his throbbing shaft, the light smacking noise their flesh made when his pelvis met Haruka’s butt, his lover thrusting away in his hand and the sounds he made, Makoto found himself reaching his limit quick. His hand gripped his lover’s hips hard as he rammed himself inside.

“Haru...You feel so good!”

“Hurry! Makoto please... ”

“Together… Haru!”

By then they were both going at it hard. Haruka pushed back against him just as Makoto slammed in hard. They both threw their heads up and yelled out through their orgasm. Makoto didn’t think he had ever felt anything more gratifying or perfect. The pleasure was so intense, he felt like he was losing consciousness, his body gone boneless. Under him Haruka was still riding the wave of pleasure, cock twitching wildly in his hand and body shaking with spasms. He fell down on his stomach as though his body had completely given up, taking Makoto with him. They stood like that until their bodies were done twitching. The Akhdar prince finally pulled out and rolled on his back next to his lover. They both stared at each other, breathing harshly.

“This wasn't… It wasn’t how it was supposed to go.”

Haruka arched an eyebrow at this, his eyes boring into Makoto’s. Makoto immediately defended himself. “I don’t mean it like that! I meant that we were supposed to have some light fun on the beach and then go back to my room to have our first time.”

Haruka shrugged.

“I don’t mind. This was great too. And remember, us Araxie? Exactly as you promised.”

“It’s just like you to say something like that.” Makoto laughed a bit and moved closer. Haruka laid his head against his chest and let him hold him. “But yeah this was amazing. Are you okay?”

“Huh huh. It hurt a bit at first but it was … nice in the end.” Makoto smiled when Haruka wouldn’t meet his gaze. “But it’s your turn next!!”

“I knew you were going to say that. Next time it’s your turn. I hope I can make you feel as good as you did for me.”

Haruka nodded and stayed silent for a few second before he linked their fingers together.

“We’re finally one in flesh and soul.”

“Husbands in the full sense of the word.”

This time Haruka looked up at him and they finally kissed each other. They had finally reached their wedding night. No more chaperons, parents or traditions to stop them from enjoying each other. Married life awaited them now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a multi-chapter story. Got reduced to a two shots at some point then finally became this long one-shot. If you've read up until now I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
